The Scrapbook
by XxEviexX
Summary: A collection of short one-shots/ficlets. Mostly A/H, though many ships explored: AM, HT, JH, FH, etc. Nmbr 10 up: He gazes down at her. "Raine." She smiles warmly. "Julius." 9 and 10 contain Atlantis Complex spoilers.
1. Number 1: Morning After

_This is the first in my collection of short one-shots. If they're romantic (which most of them probably will be) they'll probably be Artemis/Holly, because I never can resist. They each can stand on their own, unless I specifically say otherwise. Rated T for (relatively clean) sexual references and possible mild language. _

_I did love writing this. I think I've found my favorite style to write in. _

_Can anyone find the line that is practically taken from Time Paradox? _

_.:/__**Morning After**__\:._

The first time Holly Short woke up in a man's bed, she awoke with a smile still in place from a lingering dream. She kept her eyes closed, mentally reaching for the details that eluded her grasp, tantalizing her. When she gave up the task as impossible she opened her eyes, immediately closing them again. Sunlight. How could she be awakening to sunlight? She looked towards the extremely familiar window, which was open so as to let in a slight breeze and the sound of early birds singing.

She smiled again as she looked away from the window, searching for her lover. Her eyes found his as he sat half-dressed (or half-undressed, if one wishes to look at it that way) by the foot of the bed they had shared the night before. He was already staring at her, drinking in her features with an odd mixture of hunger and anxiety. A line between his eyebrows corrupted the otherwise smooth planes of his fair face, and his midnight hair was the most disheveled Holly had ever seen it.

"What's wrong, Arty?" she whispered, breaking the silence.

"That is what confuses me. How can everything be absolutely right, yet completely wrong at the same time?" he asked, never looking away from her.

Holly frowned. "Wrong?" she said, trying to hide the hurt. There hadn't been anything _wrong_ about last night.

"Yes. The Fates must have had a laugh, having the most unsuited people become the world's most imperfect pair. And yet, it matters to absolutely everyone except them, that is to say, us."

"You're right. It doesn't matter," she stressed vehemently.

Artemis nodded and looked away from her for the first time that morning, regarding the open window thoughtfully. That line was as deep as ever, and Holly wished she could erase it for him.

They lapsed into silence once more. Holly's eyes roamed the face of the man she somehow managed to love after all they had been through, or perhaps because of it. He pretended not to notice while he remained thoughtful.

When he finally looked back at her he had a sad smile on his lips. "We shall steal happiness for now – after all, I'm sure the Fates owe us that much. But there is no way this can have a happy ending, I'm afraid, because of my human life span." He suddenly looked terribly frustrated. "I abhor being the weak link in this chain of ours! It's not fair to you that I grow old and die while you live on without me." (_Conceited much? _remarked a snide voice in Holly's head.)

"Not only will this not end ideally," Artemis continued, "but while it does last there cannot be any peace unless we hide from your people and mine, though I fail to see how that is peaceful for us." He sighed as he concluded his rant. "Nothing is ever easy for us, is it, Holly?"

She stared straight into the mirror of her eyes as she replied. "No, it doesn't. But I can't bring myself to give a d'Arvit about any of the reasons we shouldn't be together, or the consequences of it, which makes me think this has to be pretty damn worth it. We'll think about things when we have to, but for now this is enough." She smiled. "Anyway, Arty, I have the suspicion that the challenge of it all makes it that much more appealing. Now, get over here, Mud Boy. I have something I've been wanting to do since I woke up." She plunked her head down on the pillow.

Artemis gave her his characteristic smile and walked over to his lover with exaggerated slowness. Impatient, Holly grabbed his arm and yanked him so that he stumbled right next to her. He started to lower his face when her hand suddenly stopped him. He looked at her inquisitively. Holly grinned and smoothed out the small trace of the line left with her index finger. She then proceeded to reach out and pull his lips to hers.

"I love you," she murmured against his skin.

"As I do you."

_Daw. I do love it when light angst is remedied by light fluff. I don't think they're too out of character, which makes me pretty happy. But you're welcome to contradict me… in a review! _

_Next installment/chapter is Minervacentric. I've already written it, because I was a maniac writer yesterday. Which doesn't usually happen. _


	2. Number 2: Almost Perfect

_Here's the second installment. I like it, though it doesn't give me the "aw, fluff!" feeling that the previous gives me, for obvious reasons. It's primarily A/M, as it's from a Minerva angle, but it's also definitely A/H. So don't just leave if you're just in it with me for the A/H. Sheesh. _

.:/_**Almost**_** Perfect\**:.

I. Minerva Paradizo's life had mostly been as close to perfect as anyone could hope for, once her mother's departure with the gardener was overlooked. After all, she had grown up with an incredible amount of beauty, intellect, money, and support from her proud daddy. How could one with all of this not end up doing great things and living the life most can only dream of?

II. No one was surprised when Minerva snapped up the great Artemis Fowl as a husband. He was, after all, her perfect match in every way as far as everyone else, and indeed Minerva herself, could tell. It was only natural that he would marry her, the woman who surpasses all others as he himself did. To the world, they were the perfect couple, unparalleled in suiting to each other.

III. Minerva had always appreciated how lovely her life was, if a little lonely before Artemis entered it. When she met him, she was thrilled to have finally met an equal – someone who understood her. She had been interested since their first telephone conversation and hooked from their first meeting. She cursed herself for her bout of idiotic childishness each day the Irish boy was not available to converse with her because of his time traveling escapade to save the demon population (another relatively small blip in her life, though her bruised ego had taken a while to recover). With each fond anecdote Butler recalled on their various holidays together, Minerva found herself falling more and more for a boy she'd barely met.

IV. When he returned, Minerva was overjoyed to find him up to her expectations. He lived up to her ideas of him, and even beat her in chess more often than he lost! She knew then that there was no way she could possibly allow him to leave her, now that she'd found someone with whom she was unbelievably compatible with.

V. When she and Artemis started to date, Minerva saw everything she wanted. Everyone else saw the same. They all knew they belonged together; it just had to be the rule of nature.

VI. Minerva's wedding day was the happiest of her life, even more so than when she finally won her Nobel Prize. It was the most beautiful ceremony, and all those who attended agreed that it was one marriage that would never fail, they were so happy. No one took the slightest bit of notice when the groom took a quick glance towards the back of the church, where there appeared to be a shimmer of heat, before he said, "I do."

VII. Several years later, the fairy tale still appeared to be in place. Minerva was the perfect wife, Artemis the faithful husband. They frequently left the children in the care of Juliet Butler while they enjoyed a nice night out, at the theater perhaps, or an art gallery. They remained companions, true equals. There appeared to be nothing out of place.

That being said, sometimes Minerva detected a sort of… _forced_ quality in her husband when he kissed her, or made love to her, or when he touched her in any way. Most of the time she really took no notice, always choosing to see and feel what she wanted. It was only at times when her mind wasn't completely functioning logically when she thought she sensed this, like when she'd had a bit too much wine, for example. She always shoved these poisonous thoughts away later on, knowing better. How could Artemis _not _love her, after all?

VIII. Some nights Minerva would dream the same, recurring dream. She would look upon a darling scene of a kiss being shared between herself and Artemis in the moonlight. Soon, however, Minerva noticed that she had metamorphosed into someone else. Her long, blonde curls became short and auburn; her milky skin darkened to the color of hazelnuts; her height decreased. For reasons she couldn't fathom, her beloved husband always seemed so much more passionate when her transfiguration took place.

Minerva always awoke troubled from these dreams, but never quite remembered what took place. The dreams were irrational, after all, and she never tolerated irrationalness, even subconsciously. And if she could count on something to be completely rational, it was that she and Artemis Fowl were meant to be. Perfect.

_Hmm. Don't like this one as much, I'm afraid. The writing seems to flow less naturally. I do like VIII, though. Whatever. Reviews make me smile. Constructive criticism/writing tips make me smile even more! Flames make me laugh. _

_Next up is something pretty Vinyáyacentric. It's already written (not typed), and it's longer that these last two. _


	3. Number 3: The Loves pt I

_**A/N**__ I know I promised a Vinyáyacentric piece, but I just had to start this when I thought of the idea. It's a miniseries titled "The Loves of Holly Short." It's not a separate story because… because I didn't feel like it. :P But no worries, Vinyáya is already written, if not typed._

_Anyhoo, back to "The Loves." It's four short vignettes centering on people who love Holly. Almost unconsciously, I managed to slip a little A/H in there as well, though not in this particular one, so bear with me. _

_Here's the first one. I've typed all four already. _

I. Trouble Kelp

I'll always remember the first time I met her – truly met her, not just see her around. It was her first day at the Academy, and the first of my graduation year. She was walking towards me. Not me specifically, but in the general direction facing me. I was surprised – you didn't get too many girls in the Academy. She must have been the only one attending at that time, though Lili Frond joined her the next year. Few had enrolled since the legendary Wing Commander, and flight instructor, Vinyáya. I recognized her as Holly Short, the daughter of that LEP major who had recently been killed. The first thought that occurred to me was that she was kind of cute. Those were the exact words that went through my mind.

I remember that idiot sprite, Chix Verbil, rush up to her from behind and tap her on the shoulder. She turned – I can clearly see the wind from her movement move her hair, which she wore slightly longer then – and looked at Verbil. I can hear his stupid voice. _Hello, beautiful_, he said. _If I could rearrange the English alphabet_—she interrupted him just then. _Then U_, she said, _would want to be as far away from I as possible, to avoid I punching U in the face._ Verbil looked surprised for a moment, and then smirked. _Feisty, aren't you, baby_? he said, putting an arm around her waist. My chivalrous self would have helped her out then, but it turned out she had everything under control. She took his arm, twisted it, and then broke his nose with a punch to the face, as promised. I laughed loudly, and she turned around warily. _Nice punch_, I complimented, still laughing. She broke into a smile that lit up her face, and I was stunned midlaugh. I drank in every detail of her face just then. _Thanks_, she said in a self-satisfied sort of way that fascinated me. She continued on her way, and winked as she passed me by. Not in a flirtatious way or anything, but I remember the words that popped into my head next: Not cute – beautiful.

_**A/N**__ Yay, Trouble. I've wanted to write some H/T, even though I hate the ship. :D What can I say, I'm weird. _


	4. Number 4: The Loves pt II

**A/N **_Here's the second vignette. A bit more angst, and some sneaky A/H. Because, again, it's just in my nature._

_Came out a bit choppier than I wanted._

II. Domovoi Butler

Sometimes I almost wish Artemis were still thirteen. Many things were more complicated, but others were simpler.

Before, when there was a crisis, _she_ would come as a grudging ally to master Artemis' side. No one ever knew how much of an impact she had on me. She saw – and sees – me as a fellow soldier, someone with whom to swap war stories with, a good friend. I saw her as the same, but perhaps a bit too fervently for my own good. Not that it was what any normal person would call fervent – nothing but Artemis inspired that in me. But with her, it was something I hadn't known before. She appealed to my nature, being the soldier she is. She still does. I enjoyed talking tactics and weapons during those rare occasions in which there was an emergency dire enough for approved – and not approved – human assistance. I still do.

But everything is more complicated now. Not that it wasn't before, on a just plain obvious level: fairy, human; tiny, huge; et cetera. I'd never demonstrated anything stronger than friendship, knowing it was pointless and just a bad idea that could put everyone I care about in a sticky situation. It's worse now. Worse because Artemis' business is no longer (usually) illegal, but (usually) legit. No longer a child, but a young man. No longer a reluctant ally, but a willing friend. It's ironic that these _should_ count to me as good things, and they do, for the most part. But her visits are now not only for business, but for social and emotional reasons. I may not be a genius like Artemis, but I'm not stupid. I see perfectly well the way they look at each other, though they each think that they hide it from all but themselves. They're both terribly good at keeping it from the world. I wish I were able to fall for the deception, or at least hers. I suppose it all makes sense, though. If I would expect anyone to crash down the rules of nature, it would be Artemis Fowl.

**A/N **_Aw, poor big guy. Gotta love him. :D_


	5. Number 5: The Loves pt III

**A/N** _Here's the third, and probably most bizarre couple I wrote about. I do like the characterization, though. :D_

III. Foaly

I'm happily married, thank you very much. And I love the gal I married, which is more than lots of centaurs these days can say for themselves. But on nights in which I don't dream of my darling Cabby, I dream of another old love, a secret I will carry to the grave. (Figuratively, of course; I will be recycled, just like every respectable fairy.) I didn't always love her, I'm sure. Truth be told, she rather annoyed me her first few weeks in Recon. But, what can I say? Holly grew on me. I think she counts as my first real friend – someone who appreciated my wit and underrated humor. Fairies were right in thinking I had a soft spot for that certain female Reconnaissance officer. Not that I ever had any illusions of any kind regarding a relationship other than friendship – partly because I wasn't willing to commit to anyone who was as workaholic as myself, but most of all I didn't want to make things awkward. The value of her friendship far outweighed any non-platonic ways in which I thought of her. I was more than happy with being just friends with Holly. After all, it was a lot better having a crush on a friend than on a sworn enemy. But let's not get started on Miss Koboi.

**A/N** _ANND, as a special treat, you get a double update today! This is just too short for an update. Or maybe I'm just impatient. :P_


	6. Number 6: The Loves pt IV

**A/N **_I decided to experiment with femslash… so don't read if you're offended by it. _

_Which would be sad, because this one is my favorite. I like the imagery in the first paragraph. O_o; _

IV. Juliet Butler

I can't say what exactly about her makes me feel so intense. Maybe it's the scorching look in her mismatched eyes when they're full to the brim with a determination fiery enough to incinerate anything, myself included. Maybe it's the way her full lips curve around the words she speaks, sensually forming sentences that make little sense to a mind intoxicated by the shape of her mouth and the sound of her voice. Maybe it's the contrast between coffee and milk when her hand lingers on mine long enough for my eyes to confirm the reason my skin feels like it's gone up in flames. Maybe it's the tantalizing slopes and curves of her small, slender body – the hollow at the base of her throat, the angle of her cheekbones, the rise of her breasts, the dip of her waist.

Perhaps it's due to how well she understands me – both of us eager to prove to the world time and time again what the female population can do. Both not willing to conform to stereotypes, or let anyone decide what we make of our lives. Perhaps it's because she tries to talk me into being serious when I'm too frivolous, just like she did so many years ago. But then, maybe it's because she usually ends up being equally frivolous herself, when the time is right. Maybe it's because she comprehends my obsession with wrestling, and she knows the pleasure found in intense physical activity. Maybe it's because of her way of making me smile without even trying. Maybe it's the easy manner in which we connect to each other.

Or perhaps it's just because I can't have her. She's the first and only female I've ever felt any form of attraction to, and the only person I've had this amount of passion for, period. I've never wanted anyone or anything as I want her, and the irony is that she's taboo in so many different ways. Starting with the least significant, the reaction towards my loving another girl would probably not be met with too much joy – and anyway, I doubt she likes girls like that. Then again, I didn't either until I knew her. On an even more troublesome level, she and I are from different worlds. Worlds that have hardly any tolerance for each other, much less for flourishing relationships between them. I doubt she would want to be a pariah to her People for anyone – anyone but one person. Our worlds would never have even been reintroduced if not for that same person. Artemis. Artemis, the genius. Artemis, my little brother in a lot of ways. Artemis, who clearly struggles with his own feelings for her. _Arty_, for whom she would go through impossible lengths to save, or help, or just visit.

Perhaps I'll go through the rest of my life regretting my decision to let her go. But I can't keep someone I love from someone they love, especially if I love that someone as well.

**A/N** _Thus ends The Loves of Holly Short. Aren't you surprised that Artemis is not one of them? (Though he is, indirectly…)_


	7. Number 7: Time Wasted

**A/N** _Seriously, does anyone ever wonder what her first name is? Vinyáya, I mean. _

_Here's the one I promised way back in Number 2. :P_

Wing Commander Vinyáya sat at her desk filling out e-forms regarding the demon population in her charge. She was glad that most of them had at last adjusted to life in the Lower Elements. They certainly seemed a lot happier, in her opinion. She shook her silvery head, wondering for the thousandth time how those poor demons had managed to remain sane living on Hybras – underground on Earth was bad enough. In all fairness, she supposed, a lot of them had not, in fact, been sane. She was happy to report that the therapy sessions were going successfully.

Just then, Vinyáya's computer beeped. She looked up and saw that she was receiving a call from the main LEP Ops booth. Foaly wished to speak to her? How interesting. She accepted the call without hesitation – it was a wonderful distraction from the exceedingly dull e-forms.

The centaur's hairy face filled the screen, wearing his usual smug expression.

"Yes, Foaly?" Vinyáya asked.

"Commander, ma'am, I've just upgraded the Neutrino line to a 5000 version, but they won't replace the old 4000s for a couple of months, at least. Every officer under the world will want one, but it'll take a while, as I said; The LEP budget is no where near as good as Section 8's." He paused to grimace. "So, if I can get some Section 8 assistance, you guys could all have the 5000s by next week. The design is brilliant, really. My own brain surprises even me sometimes." Foaly wiped a false tear from his eye.

"Yes, yes, Foaly, you're one smart pony," said Vinyáya impatiently. "How much do you need, exactly?"

Foaly opened his mouth to answer eagerly, but Vinyáya saw an elfin hand jab him in the ribs. "Hurry up!" the owner of the hand hissed.

Vinyáya smiled. She knew that voice very well. Captain Short. One of her favorite students and people in general. Reminded her of herself, Holly did.

"Oh, alright. Wing Commander, do you mind giving Captain Short permission to go topside for a few hours? There's a full moon in Ireland tonight, and Holly needs to perform the Ritual."

Vinyáya was puzzled. "Why are you asking me?" She asked. "Commander Kelp is the authority over Captain Short, correct?"

Foaly nodded nervously. "But Trouble, that is to say, Commander Kelp is off duty this weekend for a well deserved break, after the Koboi incident."

Vinyáya almost snorted. If anyone deserved a break after that it was Captain Short and the human, Artemis Fowl.

Realization hit the Wing Commander like a rock. What a coincidence that Holly would wait for Ireland's full mood to complete the Ritual. Artemis Fowl lived in Ireland. One and one made two. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Captain Short may, of course, go complete the Ritual." She paused. "I take it, Foaly, that this line is secure?"

The centaur chuckled. "Are goblins as stupid as they look? Well, no, that's not a good metaphor, seeing as their stupidity actually excels their looks. Of course the line is secure."

Vinyáya nodded. "Put Holly on, if you don't mind."

The screen widened to include the female captain. It struck the Wing Commander again how much in common she had with the younger elf.

"Captain Short, you are to complete the Ritual and come right back. Officially." Vinyáya lowered her voice. "Unofficially… make it a quick visit, alright? Frond knows you don't need anymore trouble with the IA office."

Holly was greatly surprised. "How did you…"

"Let's just say that I've made some excuses for things in my own time."

Holly nodded. This made perfect sense to her. She saluted her superior. "Thank you, Wing Commander."

"No problem." She waited until Holly left the room, sure that Foaly would want to pass off a last wise crack. She wasn't disappointed.

"Nice of you, to let her," he said conversationally. "It is their _anniversary_, after all." He gave off an amused whinny.

Vinyáya raised an eyebrow. "Anniversary?"

"Yeah. When he first kidnapped her. The day's of great sentimental value nowadays. I hear it's the romantic craze right now."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll speak about the Neutrinos another time. I have e-forms to fill out. Goodbye, Foaly."

Link terminated, Vinyáya went back and tried to concentrate on the forms, but she couldn't. Holly had always reminded her of herself, but now it had more of an edge to it.

She closed her eyes, suddenly tired. She knew only too well the feeling of having to sneak around, trying to steal happy moments – however short – with the person one loves. Vinyáya herself had done it for countless decades, until recently, when her sneaking around had been cut short by tragedy.

Julius' death hit her chest with an infinitely heavy bang – as heavy a weight as it had been when she first found out. A part of her still could not believe that the only man she had ever loved, the one she'd loved since the beginning of her career, was gone, and was never coming back. And what was worse was that they had never been able to live out their dreams and hope for their future.

Unchecked tears streamed from Vinyáya's eyes as she acknowledged for the thousandth time since his death that it was her fault they had never been able to experience a free relationship in which no hiding was necessary. Julius had agreed, of course, but it was she who had first suggested that their relationship be kept a secret from everyone but themselves.

_Politics_, she thought bitterly. It had always been about politics. She had never wanted to appear like one of those trashy morons who slept their way through promotions. When she made it to the Council, she didn't want her voice to count as anything more or less than her own, as opposed to what the male in her life had to say. She had always refused to be treated with less respect because of her gender, and it paid off when she got promotion after promotion, finally achieving the rank of Wing Commander and Council member.

The downside, of course, was that she always hid a huge pert of herself from everyone except for one person, and it was he himself. Julius had his own reasons for keeping it quiet, she was sure. But it didn't make her feel any better. They'd wasted precious time pretending for the cameras. If only she'd known how dearly it would cost them in the end.

Vinyáya wiped her eyed and cheeks with the heel of her hands. There would be quite a lot of time for crying and regrets at home, once she finished her duty. Julius would have wanted her to stay strong, and she intended to do so. _I love you_, she thought. She sniffed on last time, and that was it.

Perhaps I'll invite Holly to sim-coffee one day, she thought. We really should discuss her partner choice, and her options.

With that thought, Wing Commander Vinyáya turned her full attention to the e-forms in front of her.

**A/N** _Well, you gotta love her. And Root. Because they're cool. _

_Much love to Nikki (FirexAtxWill) for betaing this. She's epic and wonderful, and all that good stuff. :D_


	8. Number 8: Vanity

**A/N:** _Just an idea that popped into my head when I was procrastinating on a bigger project. ^_^; _

Mirrors were never a preoccupation of mine, growing up. I never wanted to be bothered with them—I knew perfectly well what I looked like, and put on ties often enough to know if they were perfect or not. I'd always cared about how others in the business world perceived me—nothing personal about the tiniest concern over my appearance. Nothing remarkable, nothing disfigured.

Now, looking at my reflection several times a day is part of my routine, if not a necessity. Juliet thinks my teenage years have finally inspired some "appropriate" consideration for my personal appearance. _Vain, much?_ she teases.

Little does she know that my face does not interest me particularly, but the addition to it does. I skip right over the pale complexion, the slim nose, and the thin mouth. I look below the wide brow to the left eyebrow, and below that to the left eye. Specifically, the hazel color of the iris.

I look at it—for no matter how brief a moment—and continue with my day until the next reflective surface crosses my path.

------

I used to think that puberty had driven poor Arty into a vanity streak. Honestly, it seems like he has to look at himself every two seconds, or he's not at rest! Then I noticed what happens when a certain someone visits. Artemis glances constantly at _her_ instead of himself. He doesn't look in a mirror even once when Holly's around (though he certainly spends enough time in front of one beforehand.) It's actually kind of pathetic, in a really cute kind of way.

Sigh. Poor Arty.

**A/N**_**: **__Reviews make me happy, even though I think this is pretty bad. But I haven't updated anything for Scrapbook (and indeed Artemis Fowl) for a long time. (On that note, if you like Phantom of the Opera, I've written something for it and have gotten, like, no reviews, even though it's my baby. D=) _

_You know that bigger project I mentioned? It's for you wonderful people. ^_^ _


	9. Number 9: Wake Up!

_**WARNING. ATLANTIS COMPLEX SPOILERS.**_

_Wow, it's been incredibly long since I've written anything. I apologize if this is not that great, but I just really wanted to write something with Artemis and Orion interacting. Not beta'd, so bear with me if you see any typos. Please, criticism is extremely welcome!_

_

* * *

_

**Artemis' Subconscious**

Artemis Fowl was currently attempting to do what he recently always did while asleep—trying to find a way to wake himself up, searching his brain's database on a virtual laptop. The reason? His irritatingly deluded alter-ego shared the virtual mind-room while both of them weren't conscious, and Artemis did not take kindly to direct contact with him. _I've never been disappointed with my mind until it came up with this idiot, _he thought.

"Hey, I heard that!" called Orion indignantly from his side of the room. The difference between the two sides were that of night and day: Artemis had walls of dark paneled oak with countless shelves full of books, a sturdy desk with a laptop, and a window looking out over the grounds of Fowl Manor; Orion's, on the other hand, was polished marble, walls decorated with portraits of himself in various 'heroic' poses (more often than not with sword and armor), a fantastic throne-like gilded chair, and a window that looked out of a castle's tower over an enchanted forest. Needless to say, Artemis avoided going over to Orion's side unless the fours chased him there during the rare periods in which his number obsession reached all the way to the mind-room.

"Of course you heard," replied Artemis, massaging his temples with thumb and middle finger. "We share a mind, unfortunately. I just do not comprehend how a mind such as mine could produce a fool such as yourself."

"Of course you do," said Orion brightly, decidedly ignoring the insult. "I'm an alter ego made up of all the things you've overlooked, ignored, or just not allowed yourself to admit."

"Yes, I read Argon's theory for myself, thank you. Seeing as I am the one that hacked into his records."

"—I am the repressed side of you that is not taken over by the genius," continued Orion, " amplified by lack of exposure to the real world. I excel at those things you fail at—"

"_That_ was not part of the report," interrupted Artemis, looking up from the laptop with a slender eyebrow raised.

Orion beamed. "I improved on it. And you must admit, it's true."

Artemis just shook his head disbelievingly before looking back at the screen, deciding the best course of action was not to pursue the subject.

Orion, however, had not caught on. "For example, when we were in the horrendous tube of death and you were in the evil clutches of the lovesick madman, I was able to incapacitate with my superior agility, whereas you would have been hopeless and unable to rescue the fairy princess."

Artemis rolled his eyes. Fairy princess indeed. "If I remember correctly, Holly was the first you incapacitated." He'd never admit that that in itself was impressive—why enlarge his already-inflated ego?

Orion bowed his head solemnly. "It will take many a year before I make it up to my love."

"You won't be here for many a year," reminded Artemis, "and I will be the one having to make up for your lunacy."

"Artemis, you are so boorish. Which is another fault I make up for—I, as I'm sure you'll agree, am delightfully charming. It won't be long until I woo the fair maiden, the lovely Holly Short—"

Artemis snorted loudly. "Holly is the proof of your so-called charm? If you haven't caught on, she can't stand you."

His alter ego was not at all daunted. "Lady Holly just isn't accustomed to my sweet words coming from these accursed lips, from which she is so used to uncouth nonsense being spewed. I have hope yet of wooing the glorious Ms. Short."

Artemis groaned at this new romantic speech (not to mention the awkward phrasing). Who could blame him for 'overlooking' these thoughts? He wooing Holly? Ridiculous.

"The notion didn't just pop out of nowhere," reminded Orion, winking.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Artemis.

He really wished he would just wake up.


	10. Number 10: By the Waters

**WARNING. ATLANTIS COMPLEX SPOILERS.**

_Disclaimer: Me no own. Eoin Colfer is to blame._

_

* * *

_

By the Waters

He waits by the mighty river, the river so many souls have wandered across since the beginning of time. Walking towards him, he sees a group of fifteen approaching the rocky banks on the opposite side of the great river, though they do not see him. The water on their side is turbulent; the water near him is gentle.

They have gone through much to arrive at this point, and came much too abruptly, like he himself did. He commends them all, knowing almost all of them from when they served under his command.

There is one who rose above him.

It is she that he finds himself looking at most, she with the hair she had allowed to go silver after his own journey to this side of the waters. But it doesn't surprise him, really. After all, it was always she who had caught his attention _before_, and she whom he would often watch after.

He sees her now and notices how youthful she is still, how spirited. Even from here he is able to make out the determination etched in the set of her jaw and in the light of her eyes, a headstrong determination he has only ever seen rivaled in one other young individual. He appreciates the beauty still apparent despite her graceful aging, but admires that it was never her looks that gave her the innate authority over every situation she faced.

Though he is glad to see her again, he regrets the suddenness of her departure; whenever he imagined their reunion, he would never have thought it would be so similar to his own.

The group of fifteen reaches the rocky shore. She contemplates the rough waters with pensive eyes for a few moments before addressing her men, encouraging them.

He shakes his head admiringly, a slight smile playing on his lips, as he watches her walk into the current with her head held high. Her men follow her example, all fifteen surging forward together as a group.

The water is harsh. It beats down on them from their left, shoving and shoving with all its might. She grimaces against the force, concentrating solely on not being dragged downstream. Occasionally he sees her shout orders over her shoulder, orders he cannot make out—they are lost to the waves, as are so many souls not quite as intrepid and formidable as she.

After much tenacious swimming, she is halfway across, the water becoming gradually less demanding. She looks up to see the shore that is finally in sight, and she sees him waiting for her. Their eyes lock. Suddenly, all the years they spent in professional isolation due to career ambitions are no longer relevant, and it no longer matters that he departed without the opportunity of closure. They continue observing each other as the water steadily becomes shallower, ultimately becoming shallow enough to walk instead of swim. He watches as she steps closer to him, long silver hair darkening and becoming more pigmented as it dries quickly. Years reverse themselves on her face as she draws near her journey's end. She looks as he remembers her when they first met.

He smiles once her feet touch the same sand he stands on, a smile that few officers ever got to see _before_, when he spent most of his time shouting at them. Neither she nor he cares about the fourteen officers behind them, both walking until they are right before the other.

He gazes down at her. "Raine."

She smiles warmly. "Julius."

* * *

_If the first thing I thought of when she died was WHAT THE HELL?, then the second thing that popped in my head was a reunion with Root. On a side note, isn't everyone else excited we finally know her first name?_

_Critique is very much appreciated!_


End file.
